


Tunggu

by revabhipraya



Category: Man vs. Child: Chef Showdown RPF
Genre: Drama, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Emmalee bertanya, memangnya kenapa? / untuk Refresh Festival





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Man vs. Child: Chef Showdown © FYI Network. Karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya semata-mata milik Tuhan YME. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Typo(s), Fanon, RPF.
> 
> untuk Refresh Festival

.

.

.

"Cloyce, tunggu!"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan si kecil Estie―yang menolak dibilang kecil―berlari mendahuluinya. Ia tolehkan kepala ke belakang, hendak merespon panggilan tadi.

"Huft, jalanmu cepat sekali," gerutu si pemanggil sambil menghela napas lelah. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Ada apa, Emmalee?" Cloyce memutuskan untuk bersuara lebih dulu sambil menunggu si pemanggil, gadis penyandang nama Emmalee itu, mengatur napasnya.

Kedua orang itu, Cloyce dan Emmalee bersama tiga orang koki lainnya, baru saja menyelesaikan _shooting_ acara mereka hari itu. Sejujurnya, Cloyce lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Akan tetapi, melihat Emmalee yang sepertinya serius, dia jadi tidak tega untuk sekadar berkata "aku lelah".

"Hanya ... ingin bertanya, karena penasaran." Emmalee berdeham. "Mengapa kau _selalu_ memilihku bertanding setelahmu?"

Cloyce mendengus geli. "Karena ini kau memanggilku tadi?"

"Jawab saja, lah."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa _selalu_ memilihmu."

" _Hampir_ selalu memilihku, kalau begitu."

Kekeh pelan keluar dari mulut Cloyce. "Tentu saja karena aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, 'kan? Memangnya ada alasan lain?"

"Holden, Dylan, dan Estie juga bisa melakukannya," sanggah Emmalee. Rasa penasarannya belum terjawab ternyata. "Mengapa harus aku yang kau pilih?"

"Yah, aku mengenalmu sebagai pribadi yang sanggup berada di bawah tekanan, pandai mengubah bahan aneh menjadi masakan, dan punya cita rasa yang unik."

"Holden dan Dylan juga bisa mengolah bahan aneh," balas Emmalee lagi. Kepala pirangnya ia miringkan sedikit. "Estie juga punya cita rasa yang unik. Mengapa aku?"

"Sepertinya jawaban apapun tidak akan bisa membuatmu puas, ya?" decak Cloyce, mulai lelah berpikir menggunakan otaknya. "Ya sudah, karena aku suka melihatmu memasak. Puas?"

Cloyce melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Emmalee terbengong-bengong sendiri di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

_Yang benar?!_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> INI APAAA HAHAHAHA GUSTI
> 
> Ngga mau ngasih note ah maloe (/.\\) pokoknya aku suka liat mereka titik gapake koma. Mungkin kapan-kapan bikin Holden, mungkin.
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya~ /ngumpet di pojokan/


End file.
